


A Bona Fide Kink

by Murf1307



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, M/M, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys and their kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bona Fide Kink

Ed Zeddmore has a bona fide kink, Corbett realizes about halfway through the first month they’re together.  He loves, loves, loves to be praised for doing something right.  In the bedroom, nothing seems to get him off harder than Corbett running a hand through his hair and whispering that he’s doing perfectly, that he’s making him feel  _God, so good, Ed, thank you._

Alan J. Corbett, also, has a bona fide kink.  He likes being made to beg for what he gets.  He likes the put-off, the wait between the first touch and the orgasm, and Ed seems to know it instinctually.  Corbett praises him for it, over and over, praises him for not touching even as he begs to be touched.

It’s a little bit of a complicated arrangement, but they make it work.

Like tonight, with Ed teasing the head of Corbett’s cock, his lips and tongue working gently at it — not enough to get Corbett off, but enough to make him beg for it.

“Please, Ed, p-please, more,” he whimpers, hips canting off the bed.  Ed complies, but only a little, takes a little more of him in, but pins his hips to the bed.  Corbett is left with moaning out, “God, Ed, this — my God, you’re beautiful.”

Corbett comes when he begs the prettiest — and that’s when Corbett realizes that Ed may have a thing for begging, too.


End file.
